Alex and Juliet: Its not over
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: SEQUAL TO ALEX'S HIDDEN FEELINGS! some people are never happy with what they have... but what if they almost lose them? This couldnt be possible without ShadowXShard So thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Alex threw the card aside and sighed, Valentine's Day was the worst.

She'd always thought it was a huge waste of time, the person knows you love them if you're already going out with them so what's the point? You never really find out who your "secret admirer" is anyway.

Alex picked up another card from the pile next to her and without thinking or caring she opened it pulling out eh card and saw a crescent moon underneath a heart and spiral patterns encasing the heart and moon.

"_Hhmmm... that's interesting" _Alex thought and opened the card,

"To Alex" said the wizard "love from your secret admirer xxx"

Alex rolled her eyes and threw the card to the floor "another secret admirer.....god cant people just write their names?" Alex said out loud.

"Where's the fun in that then?" a voice rung out from behind Alex who spun round and saw Juliet at her window.

"You really should use the door ya know Juliet" Alex replied ignoring Juliet's comment.

"Awh what's wrong Alex...?" Alex leaned up and scowled at the vampire stood across from her.

"V-day is just so fake...." Alex replied with bitterness to her voice aimed at the cards.

"Oh....so you didn't like my card?" Juliet said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Alex rolled her eyes slightly and sighed, "of course i did." She sat up "with everything we went through 3 month ago how could i not?"

Juliet smiled and winked at her girlfriend before turning round, transforming into a bat and disappearing out the wizard's window.

"Damn vampires" Alex said chuckling to herself before standing and moving towards her TV, picking up her favourite DVD and shoving it into the DVD player.

"Menu.....play movie" Alex says as she does the actions too her words.

The girl then picks up her pillow and hugs it sitting on her bed. Watching the opening to lesbian vampire killers.

Juliet landed on her windowsill and with a amused grin on her face she realized Alex had lesbian vampire killers laying on the floor in front of her DVD player.

"_Hmmm... I'll have to ask her if it's any good...."_ Juliet thought before jumping into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet's POV  
The next day, I decided to surprise Alex, I walked in as her mom opened the door. Justin was sitting on the couch we only exchanged a quick glance before I headed up the stairs. I knocked her door and walked in. She was sitting by her window, only looking out the corner of her eye as I walked in.  
"Wow, your actually up" I said "It's Only eleven" she turned to face me but I could see she was upset about something, I sighed and took the medium sized silver purse that I had draping over my shoulder and pulled out a small box that was wrapped with black paper covered with pink skulls and handed it to her.  
She met my eyes for an instant and I swear I saw a flash of uncertainty as she lightly unwrapped the gift.  
Her eyes lit up as she pulled out the chain with two onyx and ruby red crescents connected to from a full circle. She stood up and ran into, my arms.  
"This so cute I love it!"She yelled with joy. She paused and looked up at me, with tears gleaming in her eyes. "I have a gift for you too, but I didn't spend any money on it its hand made. She laughed shyly.  
"Alex, it's fine, I wouldn't have cared if you didn't get me anything, I just love being with you."  
"Ok, go sit on my bed well I get it." She said as she headed out her door and down the stairs.  
A few minutes later appeared with a painting canvas that was like half her height by her side. She walked over and sat on the bed and sat down next to me then let the canvas drop to the floor close to silently at our feet. It was a painting of two star entwining and there were mystic looking patterns flowing from them in an array of colors. Just like a rainbow. Our colors. I thought to myself silently.  
"It's gorgeous, Alex I absolutely love it." I said my voice thick with delight as I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She smiled seductively underneath my lips, and kissed me harder.  
After kissing for about five minutes straight we pulled apart, both trying to catch our breath.  
" You know I didn't think things would actually work out between us."Alex said thoughtfully.  
I laughed quietly knowing that things wouldn't go wrong with us or at least I hoped. Then we laid back down on her bed, held her close and caressed her face softly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning.

Alex Russo was asleep snoring softly ad curled up in her bed. The only way she could be described was cute.

A shaft of light from her curtains was shining on her eyes which started to flutter open.

Alex's POV

I was running in a field of wheat with the sun shining in my eyes feeling really happy and relaxed; i stopped running and sneezed again and again.

I rubbed my nose with my finger before rubbing my eyes and a view of my bedroom swam into view.

I groaned before rubbing my eyes again and discovering a shaft of light had being shining on my face.

I pushed my tired body up from my bed and realised why it felt weird.

FLASHBACK:

_After kissing for about five minutes straight we pulled apart, both trying to catch our breath.  
" You know I didn't think things would actually work out between us."I said thoughtfully.  
Juliet laughed quietly knowing that things wouldn't go wrong with us or at least I hoped. Then we laid back down on my bed, she held me close and caressed my face softly._

END FLASHBACK.

Smiling to myself i laid back down a pulled my pillow o my body smelling Juliet's sent on it, smelling the pillow deeply i didn't notice the black tissue that held the box with my new necklace inside had fallen off the bed-side table onto my other pillows.

It was only after put the pillow down did i see It., grinning i lifted the necklace out of the box and put it round my neck.

Again i smiled to myself before going downstairs for breakfast and going down to the basement into harpers room to eat it.

"I can't believe Harper now lives with us" i thought grinning as i ate my coco pop rocks.

"Hey Alex how's Juliet?!" a voice rung from down the stairs as i started choking on my food.

I spun round to face Harper and gave her the "do you mind" look before she banged her head on the pipe and walked down the remainder of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet's POV  
"Well, I'm going to head out for a bit my parents want me to help them set up for tonight." Alex sighed and chimed in with,  
"Meet me at the park in two hours?" she rolled onto her side to look at me with a smile.  
Then she said, "Of course…."  
I leaned in and kissed her deeply, thus cutting her off mid sentence. I stood up, walked over to the window and opened it, then turned back to give her one last glance and a smile before jumping out and turning into a bat.  
I walked into the sub shop that my parents had just opened up. My father was busy cutting meat and getting all of the condiments prepared, then when I looked around I saw my mom standing in the doorway that led to the storage room she gestured with her hand for me to follow her.  
Once we were alone she turned to face me,  
"Juliet, I know that you are seeing that wizard girl."  
"Mom what—"she cut me off and continued speaking.  
"Don't play these games with me Juliet, just please don't her smell is all over you and I saw the writing on your arm." To prove it she grabbed my right arm and pushed up my sleeve, which showed a heart and the initial A.R & J.V.  
"If your father finds out, he will kick you out, and you should know anyway how wrong and immoral this is. How could you let her turn you that way? Or make you think that way?"  
"Mom you don't understand!" I was mad, no I was furious. How could they blame this on Alex? How could they think my happiness and hers is so wrong?  
"I love her! And nothing is going to change that! Why can't you just be glad for me?"  
"Juliet!" a voice rang through the air. It was my dad.  
"Dad."  
"Juliet I just heard that entire conversation, you know better, and if you aren't going to stop seeing that Russo girl then your not welcome in our home until you change your ways." His voice had calmed and it somehow made things worse.  
I turned to face my mom and pleaded feeling more and more tears rush down my face."Are you really going to let him do this to me?"  
She was crying as well, but didn't say a word or look me in the face. I rushed by them and before exiting the door( I didn't need to turn around for them to hear me.) And said,  
"Thanks for nothing." At first I wasn't sure where to go, I thought about going to go to Alex's place, and then I just decided to go to the park and be alone until she got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

All day after Juliet had left this morning I've had a bad feeling about something, i just don't know what.

I grabbed my iPod and placed the headphones over my ears giving into my music cravings, curing them with a couple of blasts of Hollywood undead.

Anyway i decided to go to the park early it's a nice warm sunny day so I'm not walking to fast or i'd have being hurt, i stepped off the curb and the cars horn blared in my ear.

Eyes darting to my right i saw a red Cadillac and quickly stepped back throwing myself to the ground and the car raced by i still sat there breathing fast no one came to see if i was alright as the street was almost deserted.

Picking myself up i brushed my jeans down and carried on walking hands in my pockets but this time with my earphones around my neck.

I turned the corner and saw on the far end the gates to the park; i quickened my pace and entered through the gates in less than a minute later.

I spotted Juliet sat on a bench with her face in her face, the way you do when you cry.

I ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her before putting my arms around her, i pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her tears before she threw her arms round my shoulders and started crying.

~hours later

I noticed it was getting dark and slowly brushed my hands over hers and pulled her off my shoulders and pointed the dark clouds in the sky Juliet seemed to understand because she nodded and stood up, i got up and took her hand before walking back with her wiping her tears.

By the time we'd reached the substation it started to rain gently but it was the fast rain that soaked you and seemed to blanket the world in a veil of grey.

The sort of rain i said was the sky crying for something sad, i smiled and looked Juliet in the eyes before kissing her forehead and reassuring everything will be ok.

She nodded and turned to go home but i grabbed her shoulders and roughly kissed her with the hope that she understands that I'm saying _"I'm here" _she kissed back and for awhile we were both soaking wet and getting wetter, kissing a slow and soft kiss after its rough birth that just portrayed how much we love one another.

And then she broke it smiling tears gone and she nodded gently before walking home. Grinning i entre the substation ignore the stares of the customers and my family and go straight upstairs and change into clean clothes before collapsing on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Juliet  
I walked in the dark as Alex walked into the substation. I pondered going home, but decided I didn't want to be yelled at again tonight. I needed to be alone. I kept walking not bothering to pay attention where I was going. The rain beat down on my bare skin, it wasn't cold though, the only plus of being a vampire. When I finally looked up I was in a dark alley. I sat against the wall and cried. I was frustrated at my parent's, high school was hell to manage and seeing Justin every time I went to visit Alex made my heart hurt. I was lucky to get a word out of him when no one was around.  
I felt alone.  
Sure I had Alex but she couldn't do the one thing I needed right now. I needed someone to listen. Not to tell me it was going to be okay and it will turn out alright eventually, just to listen because I knew the truth, things were not going to be okay. I heard footsteps and looked up not caring at the moment how terrible I looked to a stranger. Well with my mascara running down my face. I gasped when I saw who it was.  
Justin. The last person I expected to see, or even try to talk to me.

"Juliet I know what happened, Alex told me, then I saw you walking off and knowing you I figured you weren't going to go home like you told Alex when she suggested it. So I followed you." His tone was tense but he let his humour reach his tone a little more than he should have if he wanted me to think he was still mad at me.  
"Yeah, and you're a horrible faker." I said trying to skim by telling him anything. The look in his eyes told me I would regret not telling him, the one person who would really listen. But he said nothing and sat beside me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, he didn't move away. I was glad.  
"Justin, you know I am really sorry right? I never mean to hurt you. I never mean to fall in love with Alex, or a girl at all for that matter. It...It just happened. I hurt you; I screwed up my life and lost my home."  
"It's okay, yes you hurt me but, I know how to forgive when it's asked for. I want to help you, and I know that my sister wants to help you too. She is just not sure of how. So come to our place and we will figure something out for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex POV,

"_I'm bored" _I was thinking as i picked at my nails realising my black nail varnish needed to be re done, it had started cracking.

Thinking were i last saw it i remembered i left it down in the lair so i picked up my iPod plugged in my earphones and started on my way down stairs, half way down the stairs i looked through the window and saw the rain.

I crashed down on the orange sofa after grabbing a chocolate milkshake and some popcorn from the fridge, the remote was on the arm so i flipped on the TV and started watching lesbian vampire killers completely forgetting about the nail varnish.

Unfortunately soon after i had to change channel because someone was coming upstairs, damn them for not letting me watch my film in peace and all the fit girls were making out at that point!

I rolled my eyes and turned around, only to see Justin kissing Juliet!

I stood up popcorn clattering loudly to the floor, Juliet was kissing him back but broke away the moment she heard the bowl smash into pieces.

It was around that time that my heart broke with it.

I ran past them and out the door running onto the street and not caring if i got soaked, i just need to get away _NOW._

I slid my headphones over my ears and drownt out the noise of the street as I ran as fast as I could to the park.

_I'm fading to gray, losing all track of time, I'll die, you're  
absurd, I'm shattered in pieces, Lift up my eyes, I am falling this time_

The grey sky was rolling past and the rain was lashing down soaking me to the bone.

But despite the cold air burning my throat i still ran until i broke into the park, wiping my eyes i looked up and read the old wooden sign.

I followed the trail to the water rapids and stood on the edge, looking into the cold water thinking all sorts of things about jumping and drowning.

A voice stopped me, it was Juliet.

I turned around and looked at her running towards me but i spotted justin in the distance and turned back towards the rapids.

I'd made up my mind.

_I open my heart for you, now I'm being something I'm not, memories  
gone, I'm falling behind! Now, I'm standing lonely in tears, my  
heart is gone, I'm falling behind!_

I threw my headphones and iPod to the floor knowing I won't need them again and looked to see Juliet still running but not quite close, I hoped I had time.

So I jumped in.

_Standing lonely in tears, my heart is gone, I'm falling behind, now I'm being something I'm not, Something I'm not,  
memories gone, I'm falling behind, now I'm standing lonely in tears  
Lonely in tears, my heart is gone, I'm falling behind,  
now I'm being something I'm not, (Something I'm not), memories gone,  
I'm falling behind, now I'm standing lonely in tears, lonely in tears,  
my heart is gone, I'm falling behind_

The cold water hit me instantly, causing me to panic as my body got forced under and i choked a little on the lack of air.

Looking up i saw the surface changing forever and had a scary thought, it would never be the same.

I'll never be remembered and I'll never see another sun set.

Panicking even more I kick out realising I want to live but the water was to strong and it slammed me into the side of the river bank and my world faded to black.


End file.
